Vacation at the Burrow
by Hikaura Akiko
Summary: Hermione goes to the Burrow during her vacation and decides to observe Ron closely to find out if he loves her or not.


_**Vacation at the Burrow**_

Hermione was in her room doing her holiday's homework when she heard a tap on the window. She looked behind her and smiled. Pig was flying near the window, nervous to get in and finish his work proudly, as always.

Hermione stood up fast and opened the window. Pig entered the room, flying around happy and finally stopping at Hermione's desk stretching his leg out. Hermione took the scroll and opened it fast. She smiled when she saw Ron's handwriting and read it through, nervously:

Hey, Hermione,  
Mum asked me to write you this inviting you to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow.  
I'm inviting Harry too. My father and I will pick him up this Saturday, if his uncle and aunt agree, or course.  
So, you can send me the answer with Pig. If you come, we'll pick you up after we get Harry.  
Mum says for you to bring all your stuff. You're going to stay here 'til school starts. That is, if you want.  
See you soon,  
Ron.

P.S.: Yes, Professor Dumbledore said its okay for Harry to come here. Mum asked him.

Hermione opened her smile, she was very happy to be invited to the Burrow. She missed everyone. She then blushed. She missed Ron the most and she wondered if he missed her too.

Pig flew above her head in circles, wanting the answer. Hermione scared him moving her hands around and saying "Calm down! I'll be right back with you answer!" Hermione flew down the stairs and called "Mum! Mum, where are you?"

She heard the answer "In the office!"

She ran opening the door and asked "Mum, can I go to Ron's house this Saturday to spend the rest of my vacation?"

Her mother didn't hesitate when answered "Of course you can, dear. But why all the rush?"

"Oh... He asked me to answer quickly, since today is Thursday. I'm gonna go write him back now." She rushed up to her room again, feeling her face hot. She knew that she was in a rush because she felt, even though it wasn't true, that the sooner she answered, the sooner Saturday would come.

She wrote in the same scroll Ron sent to her and gave it to Pig saying "Now go as fast as you can." Pig obeyed, flying fast out of the window and out of site.

Hermione then started to pace her room up and down, too nervous to do anything else. She then stopped and sighed. The fifth year at Hogwarts was over only two weeks, witch meant she only knew about her feelings for about three weeks.

She discovered she was in love with Ron after she woke up at the Hospital wing at Hogwarts and saw Ron lying beside her on another bed, sleeping. She didn't think he was dead, but she had a lot of time to observe him in silence and with no interruption to understand. But time passed so fast. Soon they were each at their own houses and miles apart. So she didn't have a chance to see if he felt the same way too. She didn't have a clue if he loved her or not. And that was killing her. She thought that now that she was going to the Burrow, she could really start observing him.

After a few minutes spent thinking about that, she got back to her homework, trying to get her mind of the Burrow, hoping that this way, Saturday would come faster.

After sending Pig of, Ron kept going up and down his room, looking to the window from time to time.

He had sent Pig for Hermione and Hedwig to Harry. Ron kept Hedwig at the Burrow while Mrs. Weasley talked to Dumbledore. He was eager for both of the owls to come back. But he knew that his stomach whirled around whenever he saw a spot looking like Pig, but nothing happened when he saw a spot looking like Hedwig.

He still didn't understand what was going on with him. Something changed in Hermione, _that_ he knew. She was a lot prettier at the end of the school year. There was something about her that he couldn't get. All that he knew was that she was beautiful and that he couldn't wait to see her again. He almost gave Ginny a kiss when she asked, the night before, if Ron could ask Hermione to come together with Harry. He almost gave his mother a bigger kiss for saying "Yes". He only hoped nobody noticed his reaction.

Somebody knocked on the door and walked in. Ginny asked, leaving a pile of robes over his bed "Are you trying to dig a hole on the floor?"

He looked at her without stopping and said, "No. I'm waiting for Harry's and Hermione's answers."

Ginny grinned and said, "Oh... _That_."

"_That_ what? Didn't you decide to forget about Harry?"

She opened her smile and answered, "Who said I was thinking about Harry?"

"Then what _were_ you thinking?"

"Do you _really_ think that you are like that because of _Harry's_ answer?"

She left the room, closing the door behind her. He stopped walking and looked at the door, his ears going red. He thought 'She _knows_!' Now, even more nervous, he got back to pacing his room and looking at the window from time to time, wondering what was taking them so long and if he should tell Harry about his feelings or not. Telling Hermione was out of the question. At least until he knew about hers.

Hedwig was the first to come back; she flew all the way to his bed and stretched out her leg. Ron took the scroll and read: 

You can come and pick me up.  
But just for safety, how will you come?

Harry.

Ron took another scroll and wrote down, a little angry:

By the floo network, of course!  
I suggest that your uncle leave the fireplace open, though.

He tied the scroll to Hedwig and sent her of. Not long after that, Pig showed up. But unlike Hedwig, he kept flying around Ron's head, as if celebrating for his well done work. Ron kept flapping his arms around, saying "Pig! Stop! Give me the letter _then_ celebrate!" Pig appeared to agree, because he stopped at Ron's desk and stretched his leg, giving a low noise. Ron took the scroll and Pig started flying again, but Ron didn't care now. He opened the scroll and read:

Dear Ron,  
My mother agreed, so it's all settled.  
Is Harry coming? I'm a bit worried about him. We should keep a close look, don't you think?  
Well, see you Saturday.

Hermione.

He took another scroll and wrote down:

Harry's coming too. I'm also worried about him.  
I hope that coming here will make him feel better.  
Be ready before lunch time, ok?

Ron.

He got Pig and tied the scroll on his leg, saying, "Same place as always."

Saturday night, Harry and Hermione were both having dinner with the Weasleys. Everyone was there but Charlie and Bill.

Hermione and Ginny talked exited, and so did Harry and Ron. The noise was such that who heard would think they were having a party.

The next morning, the twins, Ron and Harry decided to play Quidditch. Ginny wanted to watch, so Hermione went with them. She took a book and scrolls with her. Ron asked "Are you _really_ going to do homework _now_?"

"No! Though if I were, you wouldn't say anything, right?" He smiled, his ears going a bit red and then he ran to catch up with Harry and the twins.

A few hours latter, Ginny got her own broom and flying up, stopped the boy's game to warn them that it was already lunch time. They all went down together and started to go back to the Burrow, but Hermione said "I'm going in a minute. Just have to finish this."

They didn't mind and kept walking, but Ginny asked "What _are_ you writing?"

"A letter."

Ginny grinned and asked "To whom?"

"Viktor."

Ginny smiled, they heard "Krum! Why on Earth would you write to _him_?"

Hermione looked around, Ron was coming back, holding his broom tight in is hand, his face and ears as red as his hair. And shooting an angry look to Hermione, waited for the answer. She said calmly "Why shouldn't I? He's my friend."

Ginny went away quietly, knowing that wouldn't turn out well. Ron stopped in front of Hermione and said "He is _not_ your friend!"

She stood up, feeling angry "Oh! That's right! He's just _using_ me, isn't he?"

"I didn't mean that! I'm just saying: the guy is a student of one of the Death Eaters! Shouldn't you cut relations with someone like that?"

"Just because he studies there, doesn't mean he's a bad person!"

"Right!"

"You don't even _know_ him!"

"And _you_ do?"

"More than _you_!"

He gave a step closer, looking furious. She didn't move or flinch, though she had to pull all her strengths together to do so. He said almost shouting "Stop talking to him! He's not trust worthy!"

Hermione got her stuff from the ground, turned around to Ron and said angry as well "Don't worry, Ron! I don't tell him anything about Harry or the others! Your secret is safe! Unlike _you_ would think, he only asks about _me_! And it's about _me_ that I tell him! And I would say he's even more trust worthy than _you_, since I doubt he listens to what I say and afterwards goes around making fun of me!"

She turned around and went away. Now the tears were flowing from her eyes. She thought 'Ron is such an idiot! I don't get it! Why does he have to talk like that? He only cares about Harry and the Order! _As_ _if_ I would go around telling everyone about it! I'm not stupid! I don't know how I could fall in love with such a jerk!' She stopped walking and looked back for him. But he wasn't there. 'So I guess this is it...' She turned around again. That conversation they had was a proof, a concrete proof, that he didn't like her the way she liked him. After all, he couldn't even think that someone could talk to her because they thought she was nice... He probably didn't think she _was_ nice and that's why he thought nobody could either.

She felt hurt, she felt really hurt. That hurt more than when Malfoy called her a Mud Blood for the first time. Now that she knew what to expect from him, she would try and move on with her life.

Ron stared at Hermione while she walked away. He was so surprised he couldn't tell her to stop or go after her and make her stop. Her last words hit him like a blugger in his face 'No' He thought 'A blugger would hurt less.' So _that_ was what she thought about him?... That he made fun of her? That _Krum_ would care more about her than _he_ would? That wasn't true. He didn't know how much Krum cared about her, but he was _absolutely_ sure he cared a lot more. _How_ could she _not_ see that? _How_ could she doubt him?

He sat on the floor, still staring at the path she took. It didn't mater if she couldn't see it. 'I will show her how much better I am!' He wouldn't give up until she realized it. Until she said to Krum that he was nothing and Ron was everything.

That decided, he only had to figure out how to show her. He could just talk, but that wouldn't do. He had to do more. A lot more...

He kept thinking what he could do and was so deep in thought that he didn't see the day passing by and the night coming in.

He only rose from his thoughts when he heard "Hey! Ron!"

He looked around, Harry was beside him, holding a candle in his hand, George on one side and Fred on the other. Ron asked "Yeah, what is it?"

Harry said almost shouting "_What is it_? Are you _insane_? Do you know how worried we were? Your mother is sitting at your kitchen table, crying, thinking that something bad happened to you and you say '_What is it'_?"

Fred, George and Ron looked at Harry surprised. Ron asked "What time is it?"

"Eleven."

Ron stood up surprised "Eleven? I'm here for eleven hours and I still haven't come up with _anything_?"

Fred asked "What did you wanna come up with?"

George continued "If it's a prank, you can always ask for our help."

Fred said grinning "We are always glad to help on pranks..."

George grinned as well, Ron said calmer "It's not a prank and it's none of your business. Let's just go back."

Ron started walking down the path, Harry asked going after him and leaving Fred and George behind "What's going on, Ron? Hermione got to the Burrow crying, didn't wanna eat, when she finally ate, she started acting as if nothing happened and started doing homework! When we left, she was re-writing all her letter to Krum and Ginny seemed a little desperate, because Hermione didn't tell her anything either."

Ron asked a little worried "Is she OK? I mean, did she eat properly? Is not good for your health, you know, not eating for a long time."

Harry said, nervous, "She's fine! Mrs. Weasley took care of her! Now what's going on? Ginny told me that she left you two and you were starting to fight about Krum again. What did you guys say?"

"She said Krum is more trust worthy than I am."

"So?..."

"_'So'_? Do you agree with her?"

"No. All I'm saying is that she was angry. She didn't mean it. She doesn't know the real reason why you always bug her about Krum. And you always use the excuse that he's just using her to know more about me and the Order. It's normal that she says something like that back to you."

"No... You didn't see her face. She meant it. I could see it. She doesn't trust me."

"Well... We _do_ make a lot of jokes about her..."

"She doesn't hate _you_, Harry. Don't worry about it."

"You could just tell her you're sorry that you were such a git for the last five years and promise that you'll change."

"No. I'll do something else. I just don't know what yet."

They got to the door, so they stopped talking. Harry blew the candle of and they both walked in. Mrs. Weasley went to them and said hugging Ron "Oh! Ron, dear! Thank goodness you're alright! I was so scared!"

Ron said a little embarrassed and trying to let go "Mum! Mum! Stop! I'm fine! Stop!"

Ginny said "There's dinner in the kitchen, if you want."

Ron said, finally getting to let go of his mother "Yes, OK. Thanks."

He went to the kitchen, Hermione was sitting at the table, doing some homework. Her books were all over the place. She said "Hey, Ron."

He startled and said "Hey..."

She stood up and moved a few books, leaving an empty space right in front of her. He took the plate that was over the oven and sat down at the bench, eating. He asked "What homework are you doing?"

"Runes. And don't ask _me_ to help you with yours. I won't."

"I wasn't going to." She looked at him, her face full of disbelief, he said "Honest!" She put her head down again, he asked "So... Harry told me that you didn't eat lunch today... Are you alright?"

She blushed and answered "Yes. I'm fine. I wasn't in the mood for food at lunch time, but later I felt better and ate enough."

He said a little low "Good..." He finished eating in silence, even though his mind was working very fast. And after he ate, he went to the living room, where all the others were.

As soon as Hermione heard the door opening and Mrs. Weasley cries of relief, she felt her heart giving a big halt, as if it was trying to leave her body 'Thank God he's alright!' was what she first thought. And when she heard Ginny saying that there was dinner for him in the kitchen, she felt her face grow hot. Breathing deeply, she thought 'Calm down... Remember your promise. You have to move on...' Her eyes filled with tears again, but seeing Ron at the kitchen door, she tried to say as normal as she could "Hey, Ron." And she felt that from now on it should be easier. He asked how she was and talked about her not wanting to eat and she felt like killing Harry for the first time. In a few minutes he was gone. And she wanted to be gone as well. Living with him now would not be easy.

Ginny appeared in the kitchen door and asked "Do you mind if I stay here, Hermione? The boys are talking about some boring stuff."

Hermione said "Sure, go ahead."

They were silent for a while, then Ginny asked "Do you wanna talk about it?... 'Cause I'm free, you know?"

Hermione looked up smiling and asked "Talk about what?... I doubt you would understand my Runes homework."

Ginny said a bit angry "Don't act dumb, Hermione. Doesn't suit you."

"Oh, well, maybe it should..." She looked back down to her scroll, writing.

Ginny startled and asked worried "What's going on, Hermione? What did you and Ron fight about?"

"Same thing as always. We always fight, right? And you were there when it started. You know it was about Viktor."

"Yes, you do fight a lot, and I've seen you cry about it a hundred times. But something's up or else Ron wouldn't be sitting down on a chair looking at nowhere and saying nothing while Fred, George and Harry talk about Quidditch."

Hermione finally lifted her eyes up, leaving her quill on the table and asked amazed "He is?"

"Yes, he is. You can go check if you want."

Now Hermione was worried. She was really worried. What if what she said had done some terrible damage to Ron? Because she knew it wasn't normal for him to stay quiet while others talked about Quidditch. If it was her fault, she had to apologize. It didn't mater if he liked her or not. He was her friend and she couldn't make him suffer.

Ginny asked "So? Are you going to tell me or what?"

Hermione said, standing up and getting her books together "Sorry, Ginny, I can't tell you now. I have to go."

Hermione ran up to Ginny's room, she put her books in her trunk and when she turned around, she startled and said "Ron! You scared me! I didn't hear you."

He walked to her and said "You don't trust me... You don't trust me and I can't figure out a way to make you trust me."

"Ron, are you alright? What are you talking about?"

"You said it this morning. You said that you trust Krum more than you trust me. I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm sorry I was such a git to make you not trust me."

Hermione startled and said calmly "So that's what's bugging you."

"Yes! I can't figure out a way to make you trust me!"

"Oh, Ron! I'm sorry to put you through all this! But I do trust you! I was angry when I said that! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

She hugged him. He startled, but hugged her back, asking "So you trust me?"

"Yes! Of course I do! I'm sorry, Ron!"

He smiled, happy, but letting himself go and staring at her, he asked "More than you trust Krum?"

"_Yes_! You and Harry are my best friends! Viktor is not even close! He could never replace you!"

"So why do you keep talking to him?"

She said a bit nervous "Don't start, Ron... He's just a friend. Like Seamus is your friend."

"You don't see _me_ sending letters to Seamus!"

"Yes, but you guys see each other during all the school year. I'll probably never see Viktor again. And he's a nice guy. I like keeping in touch with him."

"Right."

He took some air to keep talking, Hermione said "Please, Ron, stop! Don't start saying what you always say! It hurts me. Maybe you don't see in me all that he does, but don't try to ruin it just because you think differently of him!"

"What are you talking about? What was I about to say?"

"You know, that he's just using me to know more about Harry; that he doesn't care about me. That kind of stuff hurts. You might not think that I'm the most interesting girl in the world, but that doesn't mean everybody else thinks the same way."

He startled and said "_I_ think that you are not interesting? Hermione, I've known you for almost six years and I still can't understand you well! You're the most interesting girl I know!"

"Don't lie, Ron! If you really did think that, you wouldn't keep repeating yourself! You don't think I'm interesting and you don't think anybody else can either!"

"No! I'm just worried about you! I don't want him to hurt you!"

"Right now, you're the only one doing that."

He startled, they kept silent for a while and he said with a low voice "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Ron! I just don't get it! You used to idolize Viktor! And out of the blue you started to hate him! Just like that! What happened? Why do you hate him so much?"

Ron didn't answer right away. He stared at her for a while, thinking hard. Then he breathed deeply and said with a low and shy voice "I hate him because he's your favorite. I hate him because he got to take you to that Yule Ball and I didn't!" His face got warmer and redder from anger, he raised his voice with every word he said "I hate him because no matter what anybody says, you always stick to him and you never stick to _me_! I hate him because he got to you first and now I have no chance to do the same! I hate him because you care more about _him_ than you'll ever care about _me_! I hate him because you love him instead of loving me!"

Hermione startled, Ron breathed hard and looked like he had taken something out that he had been hiding for a long time. She said "Ron... I..."

He said sitting on Ginny's bed slowly "I know. I had no right to say that. But it is all true."

Hermione smiled and asked "Really?"

"Of course it is! I wouldn't joke about that!"

She ran to him and hugged him again saying "Thank you, Ron! I thought you didn't care about me!"

"What? Are you nuts? I care about you more than anyone!"

She let go of him and sitting in front of him said "There's just one thing that you were wrong." She blushed and looked down saying "I don't hold Viktor my favorite. Like I said, he's my friend. And that's all he'll ever be no matter what he wants or everybody says. And I don't know for how long, but I'm sure that I haven't loved anyone but you for a long time. Though I've only noticed it last month."

Ron startled and asked blushing "Really?"

Hermione nodded, still not looking up, ashamed as she was. They heard "You see? You two have been fighting for almost two years for no reason at all!"

They looked to the door, Ginny was standing there, smiling triumphantly at them. Ron asked "You heard?"

Harry appeared by her side and said with the same smile as hers "The question is: who didn't? I think even Mr. Weasley could hear it at the Ministry. You two sure yell a lot."

Ron gave a few steps towards Harry. He heard "Ginny! Harry, dear! Leave them alone!"

Ron's ears went red while Ginny and Harry ran away. He asked "Mum?..." He breathed deeply and said "I'm doomed..." He turned to Hermione and said "Sorry 'bout that... I understand if you've changed your mind and decided that you don't want to be a part of this family."

Hermione smiled, stood up and said "I'd be the most fortunate person to be a part of this family."

He startled, they both blushed. They stared at each other and laughed together. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and said looking in her eyes "I love you, Hermione." She smiled and said "I love you too." They kissed and hugged again.

FIN


End file.
